Ghoul's Betrayal
by LuceroLunam
Summary: Sam's mother hosts a Tea Part for all rich people in Amity Park... Including Vlad. He uses Sam, against her will, to finally end Danny. What will happened next? D&S... Not done yet... Title... Um.
1. Pg 1 Live Chat 1: Today

**I don't own the characters. They were rightfully owned by the artist who created Danny Phantom in Nick. I was bored, so, yeah.**

**

* * *

**

_**Page 1**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Live chat**

Sam - GothicaGhoul

Tucker - TechnoGeek

Danny - DannyFenton

_GothicaGhoul has just signed on._

_TechnoGeek has just signed on._

_DannyFenton has just signed on._

**TechnoGeek: **Hey guys!

**GothicaGhoul: **Hi, Tuck.

**DannyFenton: **Hey, Tucker, Sam.

**TechnoGeek: **Sam, what are you wearing?

_Sam was wearing a light pink dress, with white and light blue flowers as decorations._

_Sam Sighed, annoyed. _

**GothicaGhoul: **Oh, yeah, the dress. I'm going to a tea party.

**TechnoGeek: **What?! Sam are you kidding with us?

**DannyFenton: **A non-black dress?

**GothicaGhoul: **Yes, okay, it's not a big deal with wearing this.

**DannyFenton: **Then, why are you wearing that? You hate pink.

**GothicaGhoul: **My mom made me wear it. It's for famous rich families. Ugh!

**TechnoGeek: **Are you going to do something crazy?

**GothicaGhoul: **I can't. If I do, my parents will take my dark light away. I look ridiculous. What do you think?

**TuckerGeek: **You look okay. It still looks weird looking at a girly-girl instead of Goth-girl Sam.

**GothicaGhoul: **Danny?

**DannyFenton: **It looks okay… Hey, Tucker, when am I getting that Paulina-Tracker device?

_Danny winks at Tucker._

_Sam sighed, more annoyed._

**TechnoGeek: **Almost done, Danny.

_Tucker winks at Danny back._

_Someone calls Sam, Sam turns._

**GothicaGhoul: **Coming! Guys, I gotta go.

_GothicaGhoul has signed off._

**TechnoGeek: **So, Danny…

**DannyFenton:** Yes, Tucker?

**TechnoGeek: **You still crushing on Sam?

**DannyFentton: **What?

**Techno Geek: **Oh, c'mon... Like I'm gonna believe that Sam and and you are just--Friends.

**DannyFenton: **Well, believe it.

**DannyFenton: **Well, Tuck I gotta go... And stop annoying me!

**TechnoGeek: **Really, I'm annoying you? Cool, then. See you then.

_DannyFenton has just signed off._

_TechnoGeek has just sign off._

**So, yeah. This is my first story. I'm a big DP fan, and hope you like the first part of this weird story. I personally think it's stupid, but what do you think about it? Okay, I'm thirteen-years old. I don't have high level language. XD**


	2. Pg 2 Live Chat 2: Before Hell Begins

**I don't own the characters. They were rightfully owned by the artist who created Danny Phantom in Nick. I was bored, so, yeah.**

* * *

_**Page 2**_

_

* * *

__**Meanwhile**** - ****At the Manson's Mansion.**_

**[Sam's POV]**

I walked slowly down the stairs of the light colored mansion. _Ugh, do I have to feel so... Girly?_ I moved to the kitchen to meet my mother, "Mom, does this... Tea has to be _weird_?" I wined.

"What do you mean by _weird_? By the way, you look amazing in that dress." She complimented. I modeled for her. Her glow made me sick. As if, she has first seen the daughter she never had.

"Thank you, but this kind of parties aren't what I like... I mean, I love the meals but..." I couldn't hurt my mothers heart. She made this party the most important even in her life.

"Sam, you're a young, pretty, and lovely girl. Even that boy, Danny, thinks the same." She teased. She knew what I felt for Danny. Even though, we are different, who can stop a mother from knowing you?

"What? No, mom... Danny... He doesn't... like... me." I blushed at the thought of Danny and Sam. "I got to go to... my room." I rushed up stairs.

In my red-colored blanket, I felt safe. Who doesn't feels like that? I rolled over the end on the bedside, then, to the other side. I felt cold even though, the bed was warm enough to burn a egg. I was thinking of things to say after this party. It starts during the evening and ends at midnight, they want to see the stars. I can't wait to see rich snobs, laughing, smirking, and flirting. Ha! Like they are allowed to do that. I laughed at the image of people in fancy dressed dresses and pants, pinkies up in the air, and funny accents.

I looked at the time at my spidery clock, it's after six, I have time to chat. I stare at my computer's monitor. I type my username, _GothicaGhoul_, Password, not need to know. I apear in the screen.

* * *

**Live Chat**

_GothicaGhoul has logged on._

_TechnoGeek has logged on._

GothicaGhoul: Hey, Tucker!

TechnoGeek: You are still wearing that?

_DannyFenton has logged on._

DannyFenton: Hi guys!

GothicaGhoul: Yes.

TechnoGeek: I need to take a picture of this... Oh... Hi, Danny!

GothicaGhoul: It's not that crazy! It's just for today... Hi Danny.

DannyFenton: The dress. [He guessed]

GothicaGhoul: Yes, Tucker thinks... Well, that I look weird. What do _you _think?

TechnoGeek: Yeah, Danny, What do you think?

DannyFenton: Well, um... I think that... Well... You look... Nice.

GothicaGhoul: See, Tucker, most people say that! And Danny... Thanx.

[Danny and Sam blushed]

DannyFenton: Well, I gotta go.

_DannyFenton has logged off._

GothicaGhoul: Yeah, me too have to go.

_GothicaGhoul has logged off._

TechnoGeek: Oh, c'mon! You love birds, don't leave me alone!

_GhothicaGhoul has logged on._

GothicaGhoul: Hey! Even though, I logged off, doesn't mean I can hear what you're saying.

_DannyFenton has logged on._

DannyFenton: What?! We aren't lovebirds!

_GhothicaGhoul has logged off._

TechnoGeek: Okay, so, you just like Sam as only your_ friend_?

DannyFenton:

* * *

"Mom, when does this... Tea starts?" I called, getting ready.

"I told you already, the guests are going to be here at seven." She replied. "Get ready, you have twenty minutes!"

I went downstairs to the living room, where my mom sat on the golden chair furniture"How many guests are coming?" I asked my mom.

"Not that much, honey, but Mr. Masters invited more" She responded. I shook my head.

"Mr. Masters, like, Vlad Masters?" I asked.

"Yes," My mom answered. "That's him!"

**So, yeah. This is my first story. I'm a big DP fan, and hope you like the first part of this weird story. I personally think its stupid, but what do you think about it? Okay, I'm thirteen-years old. I don't have high level language. XD Not done yet w/ this part.**


End file.
